Brian discovers who killed Vinny
Here's when Brian discovers who murdered Vinny in Wrath of the Century. is still crying for Vinny, 5 days later Eevee: (crying) Poor Vinny. Galceon: WHY'D DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HIM?! Sylveon: her back I know it's hard but.. knocks Brian: Come in. Joe: in Vaporeon: It's Joe Swanson! Joe: Brian, we may have found Vinny's killer. Brian: Who? Joe: Chill Butch, he was a dog murderer since 2002. Brian: Where does he live?! cuts to him at his place Chill Butch: Look, you got your money Brian bursts in Brian: Chill Butch. Chill Butch: Yeah? WHo are you? Brian: You killed my borther! Chill Butch: Holy shoot! You're his brother! to fist punch him Brian: his fist and then punches him then kicks him You die! Princess Celestia: Brian! Don't. Killing him won't bring him back. Brian: I don't care! He killed Vinny! My brother! Elsa's spouse! Yuna: Brian, is this what he would want. Brian: Yuna, you're my niece-in law and I dont want you to suffer the same fate as him! He must pay for his actions. Yuna: Brian, Mama told me how you were suffering as Anakin once before. Please don't do that, for me. Brian: and then thinks about it him Chill Butch: out a revolver and cocks it See ya, losers. at Yuna Brian: Anaking Skywalker NO!! '''his lightsaber and splits the revolver and Force pushes him out the window and the fall kills him I'm sorry Yuna. Yuna: It's alright. You saved me. hug Brian: But I wish Vinny was still here. Princess Celestia: He loves you Brian, you know that. Come on, let's go home. left the hideout, but then there's blaster shots! Brian: AAAH!! Yuna: What was that?! Princess Luna: Celestia Do you sense that? Princess Celestia: Yes, I do sister. Princesses activate their sabers Princess Luna: Go. Yuna: Mama, no! Princess Celestia: Go, get out of here! We'll hold him off! Yuna: No! Cadance: '''GO NOW, YUNA!!! Yuna; NO! Brian: her up C'mon! then races out, as the Princess slowly wlak down the hall, and then a figure races by Princess Luna: Who goes there!? figure races by again Princess Celestia: After him! race down the hall but soon come to a dead end Cadance: Dead end. Princess Luna: Where is he? keep their sabers up as they search, but then we hear an airgun fire, as a dart then hits Celestia on her leg Princess Celesita: Uh! Princess Luna: Tia! Cadance: Aunt Celestia! a dart hits Luna on her wing Princess Luna: Uh! Cadance: LUNA!!!! around with her saber out in a defense position Okay, come on out! Show yourself! as she walks forward, another dart then hits her on flank Cadance: OW!! moans (dazed) "Help me, Shining Armor, you're my only hope." then falls to the ground the figure appears, as he then removes his hood and reveals to be Nightmare Hiro Nightmare Hiro: his holgram communicator I've got them. Nightmare Moon: communicator Good work, my apprentice. We'll send a shuttle right away. few minutes later a shuttle arrives, and he drags the 3 onboard shuttle then leaves then veiw King solar Flare and Barret Barricade as they then sense the shuttle Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes